Love in Paradise ver SeungHan
by LulluBee
Summary: Kebodohan Seungcheol karena menyakiti Junghan.. Kebodohan Junghan karna mencintai Seungcheol.. SeungHan YAOI BxB Seventeen Fanfiction


Love in Paradise/SeungHan/YAOI

Cast :

Yoon Junghan '17'

Choi Seungcheol '17'

Jang Doyoon

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

Langit diatas pantai Naksan kini sudah mulai merubah warna menjadi oranye, menandakan kalau hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi tak mengurangi keindahan di pantai yang selalu jadi dambaan untuk dikunjungi ini. Begitupun dengan seorang pria muda dan tampan yang masih betah duduk dipinggir pantai, memandang deburan ombak yang menghiasi pantai didepannya. Memandang jauh kearah pantai yang tak tahu dimana ujungnya.

Pria tampan berkulit putih ini sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa ekor burung yang terbang diatas air pantai yang terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Namja tampan ini lalu membenarkan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan seorang lagi yang ada disampingnya. Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri, bersama dengan seseorang yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak lebar pria tampan ini.

Si tampan merapihkan rambut panjang pria cantik yang terpejam tenang dipundaknya. Mengelus rambut lembut yang berantakan karna diterpa angin pantai. Rambut yang sangat dia sukai aromanya, rambut yang selalu terlihat menawan dan sangat pas untuk namja cantik disampingnya ini. Pria tampan ini kembali menatap pantai didepannya. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin pantai yang terang-terangan menampar wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ujarnya yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah bus besar berwarna kuning tengah berparkir ditempat parkir yang disediakan. Dan setelahnya pintu bus itu secara otomatis terbuka dengan lebar, sedetik kemudian satu per satu penumpang mulai keluar dari dalam bus. Para penumpang yang kebanyakan para siswa itu kemudian berbaris disamping bus sesuai dengan arahan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka.

"Ayo semuanya berbaris.." Ucap pria yang dapat dikatakan tua itu.

Dan dengan teratur semua namja-namja muda itu berbaris seperti yang diperintahkan oleh orang yang menjadi guru mereka itu.

"Untuk semuanya, tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Pria ini kembali memberikan komando untuk murid-muridnya dibantu dengan pengeras suara. "Kalian semua bebas kemana saja yang kalian mau, asalkan tetap berada dipantai ini sampai jam 5 sore nanti. Setelahnya kalian akan berkumpul disini lagi untuk bersama-sama menuju villa untuk istirahat. Arrachi?"

"Ne, arraseo saem.." Jawab semua murid dengan sangat kompak.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu sekarang kalian bebas kemana saja."

Setelah guru mereka memberi aba-aba untuk bubar, dengan semangat mereka semua bubar barisan. Berpencar kesegala arah mencari objek indah yang ada dipantai Naksan ini. Pantai ini memang paling terkenal keindahannya, dengan air pantai yang berwarna biru cerah ditambah dengan pasirnya yang halus dan bebatuan yang menambah kesan keindahan ditempat ini.

Bahkan dari mereka ada yang rela berjalan tanpa memakai sepatunya hanya untuk bisa menikmati pasir halus berwarna kecokelatan ini. Yoon Junghan ini contohnya, dia menenteng sepatu ketsnya dan membiarkan kakinya yang bisa dibilang halus untuk ukuran laki-laki sebenarnya itu menginjak pasir halus ini.

"Ini sangat nyaman.." Ujarnya.

"Iya Han, sudah lama aku tidak kepantai seperti ini." Ucap seseorang lainnya yang ada dibelakang Junghan.

"Eumm.. Kau benar hyung .." Balas Junghan.

"Aku jadi merindukan rumah ku yang diBusan kalau lihat pantai ini."

"Apa pantai yang di Busan seindah ini hyung?" Tanya Junghan.

"Aniya, malah pantai dibusan itu jauuuhhhh lebih indah." Jawabnya.

"Jinjayo? Apa Doyoon hyung sering main dipantai?"

"Junghan, rumah ku itu tidak jauh dari pantai. Setiap matahari tenggelam aku selalu melihatnya." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Doyoon itu. "Dan kau tahu, disana itu karang-karangnya lebih tinggi, tapi memiliki sebuah arti." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Junghan seraya duduk diatas pasir ini.

Diikuti oleh Doyoon yang ikut duduk disamping Junghan. "Ada karang yang namanya Mangbuseok_"

"Mwoya? Karang punya nama? Lucu sekali." Celetuk Junghan memotong pembicaraan Doyoon.

"Diam dulu Junghan, aku belum selesai" Doyoon yang gemas pun akhirnya menyentil kening Junghan.

"Hehehe.. Maaf hyung.." Junghan mengelus keningnya yang dia yakini kalau kini sudah berwarna merah.

"Cerita yang aku dengar dari ibu ku adalah kalau Mangbuseok awalnya adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu suaminya yang sedang menyelam. Tapi suaminya itu tak kunjung naik kedaratan, hingga akhirnya si wanita yang masih setia menunggu meninggal disana dan yang kudengar wanita itu berubah menjadi karang." Jawab Doyoon.

"Jinjja? Teragis sekali wanita itu." Komentar Junghan.

"Eumm.."

Junghan dan Doyoon kini sama-sama berdiam diri menikmati suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang dan bebatuan. Menikmati suasana tenang yang pantai ini berikan, seolah-olah membuang semua beban pikiran dari keduanya. Pantai ini sepertinya cukup untuk menghilangkan stress mereka akibat ulangan yang mereka kerjakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan hyung.." Junghan sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Doyoon.

"Yahh kemana saja, tidak mungkin kan kita kesini hanya untuk berdiam diri disini. Kkaja.." Junghan meninggalkan Doyoon yang masih duduk ditempatnya, Doyoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Junghan yang sudah berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kalau Junghan sudah menyuruhnya seperti ini?

Ucapan Junghan adalah perintah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Doyoon hanya pasrah mendengarkan perintah Junghan ini dan itu, yahh karna dia sendiri menyadari kalau dia hanyalah seorang anak pelayan dirumahnya. Junghan adalah anak dari Yoon Jinyoung, seorang presdir muda yang namanya sudah sangat terkenal akan kemampuannya dibidang bisnis. Junghan adalah anak dari pasangan muda Yoon Jinyoung dan istrinya Shin Dongwoo.

Tapi sayangnya saat ini Junghan hanya seorang diri, kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju ke China. Diumur Junghan yang baru menginjak usia 4 tahun dia harus menerima kanyataan kalau orang tuanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Hingga akhirnya Junghan diasuh oleh penasehat keluarganya, Jang Ahjussi, ayah Doyoon yang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarganya bahkan saat ayahnya, Jinyoung masih muda. Karena kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, Junghan semakin lama tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang manja, selalu mencari perhatian pada seseorang.

Untunglah Junghan memiliki keluarga Jang yang selalu baik padanya. Jang ahjumma dan Jang ahjussi selalu memanjakannya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan Doyoon yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya juga selalu perhatian padanya. Junghan sudah menganggap Doyoon seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Bahkan Jang ahjussi memohon kepada sekolah ditempat Doyoon sekolah saat di tingkat 1 Junior High School agar membiarkan Junghan satu tingkat dengan Doyoon, yang saat itu jelas-jelas Junghan masih berada ditingkat dasar. Dan untungnya Junghan adalah anak yang pintar sehingga dia bisa melewati test yang diberikan oleh guru itu. Hingga dia bisa 1 tingkat dengan Doyoon.

Jang ahjussi adalah laki-laki yang jujur dan baik, dia bahkan rela melanjutkan perusahaan Jinyoung yang sudah bisa dibilang sukses itu, hingga saat nanti Junghan sudah berusia mapan dia akan menyerahkan kepada anak satu-satunya keluarga Yoon ini.

Doyoon berjalan dibelakang Junghan, selalu berada dibelakang Junghan, bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu? Sebenarnya Junghan sendiri lebih suka mereka jalan beriringan hanya saja Doyoon selalu menolaknya. Dia akan berdalih kalau dia lebih suka berada jalan dibelakang, dengan begitu dia bisa mengawasi Junghan lebih intens, dan menurut Junghan itu 'sedikit' berlebihan.

"Hyung, ayo kita berfoto." Ujar Junghan.

"Eh? Aniya Han, kau saja yang berfoto." Jawab Doyoon.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Junghan bingung, padahal Junghan sudah menyiapkan ponselnya.

"Tak apa, biar aku yang fotokan." Doyoon baru saja ingin mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Junghan.

"Aniya, aku ingin kita foto berdua. Lagi pula kita tak punya banyak koleksi foto berdua hyung."

"Tapi Junghan_"

"Ppalli hyung, nanti keburu sore." Junghan menarik tangan Doyoon dan mencari pemandangan yang bagus untuk dijadikan background foto mereka.

Doyoon pun mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Junghan untuk foto bersama. Junghan langsung merangkul leher Doyoon saat sudah menemukan tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Satu dua tiga~~~"

Junghan dan Doyoon tersenyum mekar, menandakan kebahagiaan mereka. Dan acara foto ini tak hanya untuk sekali tapi berlanjut dengan pose dan ekspresi yang berbeda dan background yang berbeda pula. Memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka, sebelum akhirnya sore hari tiba.

"Ahhh.."

"Junghaaann?"

Doyoon langsung berlari kearah Junghan yang sudah jauh didepannya, memang tadi Junghan berlari mendahuluinya untuk mencari pemandangan yang indah untuk dijadikan background foto. Doyoon segera menghampiri Junghan yang terduduk diatas pasir.

"Junghan, gwaenchana?" Doyoon mendekati Junghan, lalu membantu Junghan berdiri.

"Ne hyung.." Junghan meraih tangan Doyoon yang menjulur kearahnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Junghan menatap seseorang yang tadi menabraknya, namja tampan dengan kulit putihnya yang masih berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak. Doyoon pun ikut menatap namja itu, mata membulat saat melihat namja itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya namja itu.

"N-ne, gwa-gwaenchana.."

Doyoon beralih menatap Junghan yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, enatah sejak kapan Junghan menjadi gugup begini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Doyoon pada namja dingin itu, dengan mata yang dibulatkan.

"?" Namja itu memandang Doyoon, aneh. "Aku Choi Seungcheol, Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu." Jawab Seungcheol pada Junghan.

"A-aniya, aku juga yang salah. Aku tidak hati-hati." Ucap Junghan.

"Ayo Junghan, kita pergi, kita sudah ditunggu." Doyoon menarik tangan Junghan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Eh?" Junghan hanya bisa mengikuti Doyoon yang menarik pergelangan tangannya..

.

.

Junghan mengenakan jaket hangat berwarna biru miliknya. Malam ini ada acara api unggun yang dibuat oleh para guru dan semua panitia sekolahnya. Acara ini memang diperuntukkan untuk siswa-siswa tingkat 3 yang beberapa waktu lalu baru mendapatkan pengumuman kelulusan. Bisa dianggap ini adalah acara perpisahan untuk tingkat 3. Karena setelah ini mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman satu tingkat mereka.

Junghan pun dengan tidak sabar segera melesak keluar kamar dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman villa yang dijadikan tempat acara api unggun malam ini. Dia segera mendakati Doyoon yang memang sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung.." sapa Junghan.

"Junghan? Kau sudah turun?" tanya Doyoon.

"Eumm.." Junghan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit hangat karena api yang membara dihadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur karena kelelahan." Doyoon mengikuti Junghan yang sedang menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidur disaat seperti ini hyung, ini yang aku tunggu sejak tadi." Jawab Junghan.

"Arraseo Han."

Satu persatu para murid beserta panitia dan guru sudah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun ini. Masing-masing menghangatkan diri dengan asap yang api ini keluarkan.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka, menikmati kehangatan yang mereka dapatkan dari api unggun serta kehangatan dari kebersamaan mereka. Waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan, menyanyi, menari, bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama. Ini mereka lakukan mengingat setelah ini berakhir kemungkinan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, karena sudah jelas mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka nantinya.

Junghan sendiri sangat senang malam ini, akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan semua teman-teman se-angkatannya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat Junghan tak kunjung memejamkan matanya, sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Dia malah memilih untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai ini, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur semua, karena kelelahan. Junghan mengeratkan jaket hangatnya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya terlindungi dari terpaan angin malam yang serasa langsung menusuk tulanganya. Kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku jaket agar tetap hangat. Tapi sepertinya yang dia lakukan terlihat percuma, karena angin malam dipantai ini benar-benar sangat kencang dan juga dingin. Bahkan dia merasa kalau jaket hangat yang dia kenakan seperti tak ada gunanya. Nafas yang dia keluarkan pun terlihat berasap, semakain menjelaskan keadaan suhu malam ini.

Tapi itu tak menyurutkan rasa penasaran Junghan untuk menikmati pantai dimalam hari, dia tetap berjalan semakin dekat dengan tepi pantai. Junghan tersenyum senang melihat air pantai yang terlihat berkilau karna terpaan cahaya bulan, mendengar suara deburan ombak yang sekarang terdengar halus dibandingkan tadi pagi.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Junghan mendengar suara seseorang yang berhasil masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

Junghan pun lantas menoleh kearah sampingnya dan langsung mendapati seorang namja tampan yang sudah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Eoh? Kau?" Junghan ingat namja ini, namja yang tadi sore menabraknya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya.

"N-ne.." Entah kenapa sekarang Junghan menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Tak kedinginan?" Tanya namja tampan yang tadi siang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Seungcheol.

"A-aniya, aku su-sudah memakai jaket." Junghan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi sore, karena aku sudah menabrakmu.." Ucap Seungcheol.

Junghan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seungcheol yang sedang menatap hamparan pantai didepannya. "Gwaenchana, Seungcheol-ssi. Aku tak apa kok." Jawab Junghan.

"Gomawo Junghan.."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Junghan, seingatnya dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Seungcheol tapi kenapa namja ini sudah tahu namanya.

"Tadi sore temanmu itu kan memanggil namamu." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Ahh! Arraseo.." Junghan kembali menatap pantai didepannya.

"Junghaaaan~~~"

Junghan mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Doyoon. Junghan langsung melihat Doyoon yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hyung.."

Doyoon kini sudah berada didepannya, "Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi Han." Ujar Doyoon.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam hyung, Kau berlebihan sekali.." Junghan mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Seungcheol yang melihatnya tersenyum dan berpikir kalau Junghan itu terlihat imut.

"Aishh, kau ini. Nanti kalau kau hilang bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat berlebihan hyung, aku tidak kemana-mana kok." Jawab Junghan.

Doyoon beralih menatap namja tampan yang ada dibelakang Junghan. "Kau.."

"Ahh, haii~" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya.

Setelahnya Doyoon mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Ini sudah malam Han, ayo kita kembali ke Villa." Ujar Doyoon.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati angin hyung." Tolak Junghan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Junghan, nanti kau sakit." Ucap Doyoon.

Seungcheol yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut gabung dengan percakapan mereka, "Benar Junghan, kau harus kembali ke Villa nanti kau sakit. Kau harus istirahat." Ujarnya.

"Eumm.." Junghan memandang Seungcheol, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali."

"Kkaja.." Doyoon menarik tangan Junghan.

Junghan mengikuti Doyoon yang menariknya menjauhi Seungcheol, sebelumnya dia tersenyum kepada Seungcheol.

.

Doyoon melepaskan jaket hangat yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Menggantungkan jaket itu pada gantungan dibelakang pintu. Setelahnya dia memilih untuk berbaring diranjang kecil namun cukup untuk tubuhnya yang kecil juga. Dia menatap Junghan yang terlebih dahulu berbaring diranjang disebrangnya, dia menatap aneh pada Junghan karena namja cantik itu sejak tadi terlihat tersenyum sendiri.

"Junghan?" Panggil Doyoon, yang sayangnya tak didengar oleh Junghan.

"Junghan?" Panggilnya lagi, masih sama.

"Hei! Junghan!" Kini Doyoon dibantu dengan melemparkan sebuah bantal guling.

Dan sukses merebut perhatian Junghan dari lamunannya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Junghan kaget saat bantal guling itu mendarat tepat diatas perutnya.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Doyoon.

"Eh? Jinjja? Hehehe.." Junghan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ditangkap basah oleh Doyoon saat dia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aishh! Kau ini." Doyoon memukul keningnya pelan, "Ahh! Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan namja tampan tadi kan?" Tebak Doyoon.

Yang sepertinya tebakannya itu 100% benar, karena Doyoon langsung melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Junghan.

"A-aniya hyung.." Sangkal Junghan.

"Aku tahu Junghan, semenjak kau bertemu dengannya kau jadi seperti orang gila."

"Aniya hyung.."

"Kau menyukai namja tampan itu kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Seungcheol, hyung.." Jawab Junghan.

"Ahh iya Seungcheol! Lihat bahkan dirimu saja mengingat namanya." Goda Doyoon.

"Yakk! Hyung..." Junghan balik melemparkan guling itu pada Doyoon yang sayangnya berhasil Doyoon tangkap.

"Kau ketahuan Junghan, kau pasti menyukai namja itu."

"Apa ketahuan hyung?" Tanya Junghan.

"Tentu saja Junghan, setahuku Junghan yang kukenal adalah pemuda normal tapi semenjak bertemu dengan namja bernama Seungcheol itu, Junghan kini berubah menjadi gila karena sering senyum-senyum sendiri."

Junghan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring, memunggungi Doyoon. "Kau berlebihan hyung.."

"Kau sembunyikan juga semuanya sudah tahu dengan jelas Junghan."

.

.

.

Junghan menghampiri Doyoon yang tengah duduk dikelasnya, masih sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang dia bolak-balik sedari tadi. Dia hanya ikut duduk disebelah Doyoon tanpa ada niatan untuk mengganggu hyung yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Junghan tahu kalau Doyoon saat ini sedang sibuk dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengacaukan kegiatan hyungnya, hingga akhirnya yang Junghan lakukan hanya mengambil buku milik Doyoon yang ada diatas meja. Hanya membukanya, tak berniat untuk membaca buku tebal yang lebih mirip kamus itu.

"Kau kenapa Junghan?" Tanya Doyoon yang sebenarnya sejak tadi menyadari kehadiran Junghan.

"Ye?" Junghan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Doyoon.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Doyoon. Benar saja, sejak tadi Junghan terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya meskipun dia sudah mencoba untuk menahan senyum itu namun tetap saja, bibirnya tetap melengkung menampilkan senyuman lebar, yang membuat Doyoon curiga.

"Hehehe.. Kau melihatnya yahh hyung?" Junghan menggaruk tengkuk nya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku buta yang tidak bisa melihat senyum lebarmu itu.." Ucap Doyoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"hehehe.."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Doyoon yang masih belum ada jawaban dari Junghan.

"Tak apa hyung.."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Junghan."

"Yakk hyuuung.."

"Ceritalah Han, aku akan mendengarkan.."

"Aniya hyung, aku tidak ingin mengganggu belajarmu." Ucap Junghan.

"Gwaenchana, ceritalah.." Doyoon memaksa Junghan untuk bercerita.

"Eummm.. Hyung.." Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ne..?"

"A-aku dan Seungcheol sudah berpacaran.." Jawab Junghan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ye?"

Doyoon sedikit terkejut dengan yang diucapkan Junghan, dia beralih menatap Junghan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang apa?"

Junghan mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap Doyoon. "Tadi Seungcheol menyatakan perasaannya padaku hyung.."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku... menerimanya.."

Kyungsoo lalu mengembalikan tatapannya pada kertas itu kembali. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Han."

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Junghan yang bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah dari hyungnya.

"Aniya Junghan, aku senang akhirnya kau bisa memiliki namja yang kau sukai dari dulu." Jawab Doyoon seraya memberikan senyuman kearah Junghan.

Junghan ikut membalas senyuman Doyoon, "Ne hyung.."

Dan setelahnya Junghan dan Doyoon kembali terfokus pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Junghan yang sedang tersenyum karena mengulang memori yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu ketika namja yang disukainya, Seungcheol, menyatakan perasaannya. Sedangkan Doyoon yang juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang entah sedang memikirkan apa, hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Junghan, aku pamit duluan yahh.. Ada kelas setelah ini." ujar Doyoon seraya merapihkan kertas-kertas dan juga buku miliknya.

"Eh? N-ne hyung.."

"Kalau kau mau pulang duluan, pulang duluan saja yahh. Tak perlu menunggu ku."

"Ne hyung, mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Seungcheol." Jawab Junghan pada Doyoon yang sedikit-demi sedikit berjalan menjauhinya.

Junghan jadi bingung sendiri kenapa dengan hyung tersayangnya itu. Dia bisa merasakan perubahan yang dialami oleh Doyoon. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa Doyoon marah dengannya? Tapi karena apa? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Molla, Junghan juga tidak tahu.

"Junghan?"  
Dan disaat Junghan tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang ini dan itu, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya, yang Junghan sangat kenal siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar dalam itu.

"Hyung.." Junghan tersenyum saat namja yang membuatnya gila belakangan ini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aniya hyung, aku baru saja ingin menemuimu dikelas." Jawab Junghan.

Jika kalian bingung, mungkin akan sedikit dijelaskan. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Junghan baru tahu kalau Seungcheol, namja yang dia temui dipantai waktu itu ternyata juga berada di universitas yang sama dengannya dan juga Doyoon. Hanya saja Seungcheol adalah seniornya. Junghan awalnya juga tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Seungcheol. Sejujurnya, Junghan sudah pasrah kalau dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria yang dia sukai sejak pertama bertemu itu. Tapi ternyata Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali ditempat ini. Dan semenjak itu mereka jadi dekat satu sama lain. Membuat rasa suka yang Junghan rasakan menjadi bertambah setiap harinya.

"Kkaja ku antar kau pulang." Seungcheol meraih tangan Junghan.

Junghan semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat dia merasakan tangan besar Seungcheol menggenggam tangan halusnya. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, dapat kita lihat kalau kedua pipi tirus itu sedikit berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Ne, kkaja.."

Junghan dan Seunghceol berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas itu, menulusuri lorong yang masih terlihat ramai meskipun tak seramai biasanya, itu karena sebagian dari mereka ada yang sudah pulang atau ada juga masih harus mengikuti berbagai materi dikelas.

Seungcheol merangkul pundak namja cantik yang tingginya beberapa centi dibawahnya. Saling tertawa bersama ketika mereka menceritakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka itu lucu. Tak jarang Seungcheol mengusap-usap rambut panjang Junghan saat mendengar namja berkulit putih itu menceritakan kejadian lucu waktu kelasnya sedang berlangsung.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran mobil, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua yang masih terparkir ditempat itu.

' _Tiit Tiiitt'_

Seungcheol menekan tombol yang terdapat dikunci yang dia pegang, membuka Lock otomatis pada mobil mewah itu. Dan setelahnya mereka memasuki mobil dari kedua sisi mobil milik Sehun.

"Kau mau langsung pulang Hannie?" Tanya Seungcheol seraya memasangkan Seltbelt ditubuhnya.

"Ne, Hyung.. Aku sedang malas kemana-mana. Ingin langsung pulang saja." Jawab Junghan.

"Doyoon tidak pulang juga?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aniya, dia tadi bilang masih ada kelas terakhir, malah dia yang menyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Ouhh.."

Setelahnya Seungcheol menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area kampus.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan remeh, "Dasar bodoh.."

.

.

.

Cahaya pagi yang hangat berhasil menembus jendela kaca sebuah kamar sehingga sinar matahari pagi menyinari ruangan sederhana tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat salah satu tubuh yang tertutup oleh selimut menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Eunghhh.."

Perlahan demi perlahan tubuh seorang namja itu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan cahaya yang sukses menyapa indera penglihatannya. Junghan, pemilik tubuh itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya, masih mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

Dan ketika mata itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, mata bening itu mulai menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa detik setelahnya mata bening itu sukses terbuka lebar ketika sepenggal memori yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ASTAGA!" Pekiknya ketika memori itu berputar diotaknya, dan dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dia melirik seseorang yang ada disebelahnya, yang masih tertidur lelap. Choi Seungcheol, pria yang tertidur itu masih nyaman berada dimimpi indahnya. Ketika itu juga Junghan tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terpejam, dia memandangi struktur dari wajah tampan milik orang yang dicintainya. Wajah yang tegas, mata yang tajam ketika terbuka, bibir yang tipis namun sangat manis.

Junghan bersyukur bisa memiliki pria berkulit putih ini. Sehingga dengan mudahnya Junghan menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk hidupnya. Dia bahkan rela membiarkan pria itu menidurinya, memasukinya, dan mengenda—oke stop sampai disitu, tak lihatkah wajah merah milik namja manis ini ketika dia mengingat kegiatan yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya tadi malam.

"Eunghhh~~"

Junghan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara erangan lembut dari pria didepannya. Dan didetik berikutnya namja itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, Junghan masih setia memandang pria didepannya.

"Kau sudah bangun chagi?" Tanya namja bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol itu.

Junghan tersenyum, "Ne, hyung.. Kenapa kau bangun?" Seungcheol menarik lembut leher Junghan, membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Dan dengan senang hati Junghan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak lebar namja itu, ditambah dengan pelukan diperut bidang Seungcheol.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang dengan serius memandangiku, jadi aku terbangun.."Ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap rambut panjang Junghan yang memang dari awal sudah berantakan.

Junghan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Seungcheol, merasa malu karena habis ditangkap basah oleh kekasihnya itu.

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Junghan, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Junghan.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Eum?" Junghan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Seungcheol, menautkan kedua alisnya. "Waeyo?" tanya Junghan bingung.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal karena kita melakukannya semalam?"

"M-mwo? A-aniya.." Entah kenapa Junghan merasa pipinya memanas.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Maaf karena sudah melakukan itu.." Ujar Seungcheol tulus, itu memang kesalahannya, kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya saat melihat Junghan yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aniya Seungcheol-ah, gwaenchana.. Aku tak apa.." Ujar Junghan, dia tahu apa yang kekasihnya itu takutkan.

"Mianhae.." Seungcheol kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Junghan, beberapa kali.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku senang karna bisa melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya apalagi itu dengan mu.." Junghan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Seungcheol.

Seungcheol senang mendengar pernyataan dari Junghan, itu artinya dia adalah yang pertama untuknya. Dan itu membuat Seungcheol semakin membubuhkan ciuman lembut nan mesra di pucuk kepala dan kening milik pria berambut panjang ini.

"Junghan..?" Panggil Seungcheol.

"Ne?"

"Apa tak apa kalau kau tidak pulang semalam?" Tanya Seungcheol, jujur Seungcheol sedikit khawatir dengan Junghan yang dia 'culik' untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dia takut nanti penghuni rumah Junghan akan kelang kabut mencari pria cantik ini.

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku sudah bilang pada Doyoon hyung kalau aku menginap dirumah teman." Jawab Junghan.

"Apa Doyoon tahu kalau kau menginap dirumah ku?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Sepertinya tidak, hyung.. Waeyo?"

"Aniya sayang, aku hanya takut kalau Doyoon marah saat tahu kau sedang bersama ku. Kau tahu kan kalau Doyoon sepertinya tidak terlalu suka denganku." Seungcheol menatap Junghan, dengan pandangan –err entahlah.

"Aniya, hyung. Sebenarnya dia baik kok.." Jawab Junghan.

"Eumm.. Hannie, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Seungcheol memandang Junghan dengan hati-hati.

Junghan balas memandang Seungcheol, "Tanya apa, eoh?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Doyoon itu?"

"Mwo?" Junghan menatap aneh pada Seungcheol, kenapa tiba-tiba saja pria tampan ini bertanya tentang Doyoon.

Seungcheol mengerti arti pandangan Junghan, lalu dia tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu segalanya tentang kekasihku, bahkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya." Jawab Seungcheol, dan itu berhasil membuat semburat merah dikedua pipi Junghan akibat ucapannya itu.

"Doyoon adalah anak dari orang kepercayaan mendiang ayahku. Bahkan sebelum ayah ku menikah dengan ibu, keluarganya sudah bekerja untuk ayah. Dan setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku, mereka berganti alih untuk menjagaku dan merawatku serta melanjutkan bisnis ayahku." Jawab Junghan seraya memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang Seungcheol.

"Apa Doyoon baik padamu?" Tanya Seungcheol, yang sepertinya masih sangat penasaran.

"Doyoon hyung sangat baik, dia selalu menjagaku dan merawatku. Dia bahkan tak pernah meninggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab Junghan.

"Apa kalian sangat dekat?"

"Tentu saja kami sangat dekat, bahkan kami sudah menganggap seperti saudara kandung satu sama lain."

Seungcheol terdiam mendengar jawaban Junghan, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja berkulit putih itu, dia hanya memandangi wajah Junghan.

"Memangnya kenapa, eoh? Tumben sekali kau bertanya sampai sedetil itu tentang Doyoon hyung?" Tanya Junghan bingung.

"Aniya Hannie, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan kedekatan kalian." Jawab Seungcheol yang sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senyuman.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu, hyung? Jinja?" Junghan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Mwo? Aniya chagi, aku tidak cemburu. Karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Hihihi~ Aku hanya bercanda, hyung." Junghan kembali memeluk perut ber-abs Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengusap-usap rambut panjang Junghan dengan lembut.

"Saranghae Seungcheol-ah.." Ucap Junghan.

"Nado saranghae Junghan.."

.

.

.

Junghan sejak tadi tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya. Beberapa kali Junghan mengarahkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, namun tak lama setelahnya dia menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dengan bonus bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan itu terjadi tak hanya sekali, dia mengulangi kegiatannya itu.

"Aishhh!"

Junghan menggerutu sebal ketika orang-orang yang dia telepon malah tak bisa dihubungi.

"Doyoon hyung kemana yahh? Seungcheol hyung juga dari tadi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kompak sekali." Gerutunya.

Junghan memandang sebal ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Sudah sejak tadi dia menghubungi Doyoon namun tak ada jawaban, dan saat dia menghubungi Seungcheol juga nomornya sedang berada diluar jangkauan.

Sedangkan ini sudah waktunya pulang, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan itu artinya seluruh pelajaran sudah selesai, tapi kenapa Seungcheol dan Doyoon masih belum bisa ditemukan juga. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

Junghan masih berada digedung kampusnya, masih menunggu Doyoon untuk pulang bersama. Padahal dia sudah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam ditempat ini.

"Masa' aku pulang sendiri?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke toilet, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Masih dengan memainkan ponselnya dan tetap mencoba menghubungi nomor Doyoon, mungkin saja nanti Doyoon akan mengangkat teleponnya. Junghan mengira pasti Doyoon tengah mengerjakan sesuatu, karna kebiasaan Doyoon jika tak mengangkat telepon dengan segera berarti dia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu yang pastinya sangat penting hingga dia melupakan dunia disekitarnya.

Junghan menghentikan langkahnya disebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca belur. Ini ruangan Dance, karena saat melewati pintu kaca itu Junghan melihat sebuah siluet yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. Junghan adalah type orang yang gampang sekali penasaran, itu kenapa yang membuatnya berhenti tepat didepan ruangan itu.

"Apa ada orang yahh?" Gumamnya pelan.

Dengan perlahan Junghan mendekati pintu kaca itu, lalu membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Membuka pintu itu agak sedikit lebar agar memudahkannya melihat kedalam. Dan saat pintu terbuka lebar, itu juga yang terjadi dengan matanya yang kini ikut terbuka lebar.

"Se-Seungcheol hy-yung..." Gumamnya.

Mata Junghan merebak lebar ketika melihat siluet tadi yang ternyata itu adalah Seungcheol, sedang bersama dengan_

"Do-Doyoon h-hyung.."

Dan sontak saja suara parau Junghan berhasil merebut perhatian dari kedua orang yang tengah sibuk membalas ciuman panas satu sama lain. Junghan menelan saliva yang terasa berat di tenggorokannya.

"Junghan.."

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati mereka berdua yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Junghan memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat dalam, entah apa yang dia rasakan. Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Entahlah..

"Junghan.."

Itu suara Seungcheol, suara orang yang beberapa bulan ini selalu mengisi hatinya dan harinya, orang yang dia cintai. Junghan menatap Seungcheol, dalam dan penuh.

Junghan berdiri kurang lebih 4 meter dari mereka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Junghan penuh dengan selidik.

"Ju-Junghan, aku a-aku.." Seungcheol menelan salivanya, entah dia harus menjawab apa.

"Doyoon hyung, kenapa kau melakukan ini." Kini giliran Junghan memandang Doyoon.

Doyoon membalas menatap Junghan, dengan pandangan yang entahlah Junghan sendiri juga tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Doyoon, santai.

Junghan membelalakan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada DOyoon. "Mwo? Kenapa? Hyung, Seungcheol adalah kekasihku, dan kau masih bilang kenapa?" Junghan sungguh tak percaya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar Junghan? Kekasihmu? Seungcheol adalah kekasihku." Jawab Doyoon yang sukses menambah kelebaran dari kelopak mata Junghan.

"Mwoya? Kekasihmu? Hyung, kau jangan bercanda."

"Kau tanya saja langsung pada kekasihku ini kalau tidak percaya."

Junghan berganti memandang Seungcheol yang masih setia berdiam diri tak bergeming, "Hyung, apa benar? Apa benar kau adalah kekasih Doyoon hyung?"

"J-Junghan, a-a-aku.." Seungcheol memandang Junghan, gugup.

"Jawab aku hyung, apa benar kau adalah kekasih dia?" Ujar Junghan dengan nada yang sudah naik 1 oktaf.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan setelahnya dia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Junghan. Junghan berdecak tak percaya.

"Kau lihat sendirikan, Junghan? Dia adalah kekasihku.." Ucap Doyoon dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit dia sunggingkan.

Junghan beralih lagi menatap Doyoon, "Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau merebut Seungcheol dari ku?"

"Mwoya? Aku merebut Seungcheol?" Doyoon mengarahkan kedua tangannya dikedua pinggangnya, bertolak pinggang. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri! Siapa yang merebut siapa?"

Junghan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang merebut Seungcheol dari ku, Junghan. Apa kau tidak sadar, eoh?" Jawab Doyoon.

Junghan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti yang dimaksud oleh hyung nya ini. "Maksudmu?"

"Tak pernahkah kau sadar diri? Kau selalu mengambil apapun yang aku miliki." Doyoon menatap Junghan dengan pandangan merendahkan Junghan namun pandangan itu penuh dengan amarah.

Junghan masih menatap Doyoon, mencoba mencerna maksud dari hyungnya ini. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Merebut? Merebut apa?

"Apa kau tak ingat, Junghan?" Tanya Doyoon. "Kau selalu mengambil semua milikku. Ingatkah dulu saat kita masih kecil? Kau selalu merebut semua mainan yang aku miliki, bahkan kau menagis dan merengek meminta kalung pemberian dari ibuku? Ingatkah?"

Junghan kembali memutarkan memorynya yang telah tersimpan lama. Dia ingat, dia ingat dulu dia selalu menginginkan mainan yang Doyoon punya, dia juga ingat waktu dia menangis agar Doyoon memberikan kalung yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ibunya.

"Apa sekarang kau ingat, Han? Apa kau juga ingat kau bahkan merebut semua perhatian ibu dan ayahku? Membuat mereka menjadi lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku yang jelas adalah anak kandungnya sendiri?" Ucapan Doyoon yang penuh dengan luapan emosi didalamnya, ditambah dengan beberapa bulir tetes mata yang terlahir dari pelupuk matanya.

Junghan memandang Doyoon dengan pandangan tak percaya, segitunya kah dirinya? "H-hyung.."

"APA KAU INGAT SEKARANG, JUNGHAN!?"

Entah kenapa kini buliran itu pun terlahir dari mata bening nan indah milik Junghan, "Mi-mian h-hyung.." Junghan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Seungcheol waktu dipantai dulu?" Junghan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Doyoon. "Disana aku melihat kau menyukai Seungcheol pada pandangan pertama." Lanjut Doyoon.

"..." Junghan hanya terdiam, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Doyoon.

"Dan aku tahu, kau akan merebutnya lagi dariku." Ucap Doyoon.

"Demi tuhan hyung, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol adalah kekasihmu."Jawab Junghan, tak bermaksud membela diri, memang dia tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol adalah kekasihnya.

"ITU KARENA AKU TAHU KAU AKAN MEREBUTNYA!" Doyoon berteriak penuh dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Kau tahu? saat itu aku dan Seungcheol sudah berpacaran, namun aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu, aku sengaja tak mempertemukan Seungcheol denganmu."

Junghan memandang Doyoon tidak percaya.

"Jadi aku sengaja menyuruh Seungcheol untuk berpura-pura mendekatimu, lalu memacarimu dan setelahnya aku akan menyuruh Seungcheol untuk meninggalkanmu ketika kau benar-benar mencintainya." Doyoon menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu kembali menampilkan seringaiannya yang jujur sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dimata Junghan.

Seungcheol memandang Junghan dengan perasaan yang entahlah, dia sendiri juga bingung. Dia hanya mampu terdiam ketika kedua saudara ini tengah beradu saling meluapkan emosinya masing-masing.

"Ja-jadi ini adalah rencanamu hyung?" Junghan melihat kearah Doyoon dengan pandangan penuh ketidak percayaannya.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Doyoon.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hyung..?" 

Doyoon membalas menatap Junghan, "Karena aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Junghan." Jawab Doyoon.

Junghan membuang nafas beratnya. Hatinya bergemuruh kencang, tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan kakinya seakan-akan mati lemas.

"Apakah kau harus sejauh ini hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan menjadi aku dulu Junghan."

Junghan tersenyum tak percaya kepada Doyoon, jujur saja tak pernah mampir dipikirannya kalau ini akan terjadi. Dia tak pernah membayangkan ini, karena dia pikir semua masih baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata? Junghan hanya tak percaya yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi, hyung.. Ku pikir kita baik-baik saja.." Ujar Junghan, dia memundurkan langkahnya beberapa centi dari tempat awalnya.

"..." Doyoon menatap Junghan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu merebut semua yang kau punya."

"Ck!" Doyoon berdecih.

"Jujur saja, aku hanya merasa iri. Aku iri dengan semua yang kau miliki. Aku iri karna kau bisa memiliki apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Junghan tersenyum, menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. "Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan harus kehilangan semua yang aku punya ketika aku masih sangat kecil."

"..."

"..."

Doyoon dan Seungcheol sama-sama terdiam memfokuskan diri untuk mendengarkan Junghan.

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah siap kehilangan orang tua ku dulu?" Air mata Junghan kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya. "Aku iri dengan mu yang selalu bermain dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku iri karena aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku iri saat ayahmu membelikan mu mainan baru, aku iri hyung, aku iri karena aku tidak bisa merasakan itu."

"Aku iri karena tak ada yang memelukku ketika aku tertidur, aku iri karena tidak ada yang menyuapi ku ketika makan, aku iri karena tak ada yang membelikan aku mainan sepertimu. Aku hanya iri, hyung. Salahkah?"

"Junghan.."

Entah kenapa Seungcheol merasa sangat bodoh saat ini, dia merasa kalau dirinya... Menyesal.

"Gomawo karena telah menyadarkanku hyung.. Tapi aku tak habis pikir kalau akan seperti ini."

Junghan menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir, membasahi hampir setiap inchi pipinya.

"Seungcheol-ah.." Kali ini Junghan memandang Seungcheol yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau yang bodoh atau aku yang bodoh? Tapi gomawo karena belakangan ini kau selalu bersamaku, meskipun aku tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah rencana yang kau dan Doyoon hyung buat. Tapi aku tetap senang, karena aku sangat bahagia saat selalu bersamamu belakangan ini. Kau berhasil membuat ku sangat mencintaimu Seungcheol, seperti misi yang Doyoon hyung suruh padamu." Junghan tersenyum lembut pada Seungcheol.

"Junghan, ma-maafkan aku.." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun karena telah mencintaimu, malah aku sangat bahagia bisa mencintaimu.." Junghan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lembut, manis dan tulusnya pada Seungcheol, meskipun Seungcheol sangat tahu kalau didalamnya penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya Seungcheol-ssi, Doyoon-ssi.."

Perlahan demi perlahan Junghan memundurkan menimbulkan jarak yang sediki-demi sedikit menjauh dari kedua orang yang telah melukainya itu. Hingga akhirnya Junghan memutar balikkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya dan dimenit berikutnya Junghan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Junghan menyewa apartemen untuk tempatnya tinggal sementara waktu. Dia hanya tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya, yang artinya dia akan bertemu dengan Doyoon disana, tak bermaksud menghindar, dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ingin sedikit melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat hidupnya 'sedikit' berantakan, yahh bisa dibilang begitu.

Junghan bahkan hanya mengurung dirinya didalam kamar aparteman yang dia sewa ini, selama kejadian yang lalu Junghan tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke kampusnya lagi, dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Doyoon maupun Seungcheol disaat hatinya belum siap. Yang Junghan lakukan hanya berdiam diri dikamar apartemennya yang sangat berantakan itu. Junghan tak peduli.

Dia hanya keluar jika hanya disaat dia membeli makanan atau cemilan atau bahkan wine. Jujur saja, dia baru kali ini mengkonsumsi cairan ber-alkohol itu selama hidupnya, dengan alasan hanya untuk menangkan diri yang sedang frustasi.

Junghan menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas lantai yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah cemilan dan botol-botol wine yang berserakan disana dan sini. Ditangannya juga sedang menggenggam botol wine yang isinya masih tersisa setengah. Rambut panjang dan tubuhnya yang berantakkan menandakan betapa frustasinya dirinya saat ini.

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong'_

Suara bel yang menggema tak membuat Junghan mengubah posisinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang dia lakukan malah menenggak wine yang ada ditangannya.

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong'_

"YAKKK!" Junghan berteriak kesal saat suara bel yang menyebalkan itu masih saja terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Junghan bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya dengan botol wine yang masih dia genggam. Junghan berjalan dengan sempoyongan seolah-olah langkahnya didorong oleh angin diruangan itu, tak jarang dia ingin terjatuh kalau saja dia tak langsung memegang tembok apartemennya.

' _Ting Tong'_

' _Ting Tong Ting Tong'_

Suara belnya semakin terdengar tak sabaran, dan semakin membuat Junghan kesal mendengarnya.

Hingga akhirnya Junghan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya, "Siapa hikk"

Pandangan Junghan sedikit mengabur akibat efek dari mabuknya itu, sehingga Junghan harus menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat tamu yang tak dia undang itu.

"Se-Seungcheol?"  
Mata Junghan kini mulai 100% kembali, hingga dia dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa tamu tak diundang itu, Seungcheol. Junghan memundurkan langkahnya disaat Seungcheol malah melangkah mendekatinya. Pintu yang terbuka lebar memudah kan Seungcheol memasuki apartemannya dengan leluasa.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Junghan semakin memundurkan langkahnya ketika Seungcheol semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Seungcheol masih terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Junghan, dia terus saja menatap Junghan seraya melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya mendekat pada namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Junghan harus terpojok karena tembok yang ada dibelakangnya dan tak bisa melangkah menjauh lagi.

"Junghan.."

Seungcheol tepat berdiri didepan Junghan, semakin mendekat kearahnya meskipun tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Dengan sangat cepat Seungcheol segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junghan yang sedikit memucat.

Menyesap bibir yang dulu sempat menjadi candunya, menghisap dan mengulumpanya.

"Nghhh~" Junghan mendesah ketika lidah Seungcheol memaksa memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Dan ketika lidah hangat itu berhasil menyentuh lidah hangat milik pria yang dicintainya, dapat dia rasakan rasa aneh dari dalam mulut Junghan, yang dia tahu rasa apa itu.

Seungcheol melepaskan ciuman panasnya, lalu menatap Junghan kembali. Dia merasa prihatin saat melihat kondisi Junghan yang tak dapat dikatakan baik itu. Junghan yang sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Junghan beberapa waktu yang lalu saat mereka masih bersama. Dan itu semakin membuat Seugcheol semakin... merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Junghan.." Ujar Seungcheol.

Junghan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap manik hazel milik Seungcheol. "Mwoya?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu seperti ini."

Junghan menepis tangan Seungcheol yang ingin menyentuh rambut panjangnya. "Lupakanlah, aku sudah tak peduli."

"Junghan, aku mengakui kalau aku bodoh, karena mengikuti semua ucapan Doyoon. Maafkan aku, Hannie."

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi. Aku ingin sendiri." Junghan baru saja ingin menjauhi Seungcheol, namun dengan cepat Seungcheol meraih lengannya dan menahannya disana.

"Junghan, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Junghan memandang tak suka pada Seungcheol, "Cukup Choi Seungcheol, sudah cukup kau menyakitiku seperti kemarin. Sekarang biarkan aku sendiri, dan melupakan semuanya."

"Aku minta maaf, Junghan. Aku tahu aku bersalah, maaf." Seungcheol mengurangi cengkramannya pada lengan mungil Junghan. "Semenjak itu, jujur saja aku merasa seperti orang gila, aku selalu memikirkanmu, Junghan. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Junghan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Seungcheol, lalu memilih berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruangan itu, mendudukinya. "Semua sudah berakhir Seungcheol. Semuanya sudah tak ada artinya lagi." Junghan menenggak isi dari botol yang masih ada ditangannya.

Seungcheol menatap iba pada namja dihadapannya ini, begitu sakitnya kah hingga membuat namja cantik ini berubah menjadi seorang pemabuk? Seungcheol mendekati Junghan, merebut botol yang Junghan pegang, lalu membuangnya asal sampai botol itu terpecah ketika menyentuh lantai.

"Tsk!" Junghan berdecih melihat apa yang Seungcheol lakukan pada botol wine miliknya.

"Awalnya aku juga tak ingin melakukannya Junghan, tapi Doyoon memaksaku karena dia bilang dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya padamu, aku tak ingin, tapi dia tetap memaksaku." Seungcheol mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku mencintai Doyoon pada waktu itu, hingga aku tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya, aku mengikuti semua permainan yang dia buat, Han. Aku mendekatimu, lalu memacarimu, dan berhasil membuatmu mencintaiku, Junghan."

"Dan meninggalkanku ketika aku sudah mencintaimu, begitukan?" Lanjut Junghan.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi."

"Tapi, aku baru menyadarinya, Junghan. Kalau ternyata aku juga telah mencintaimu."

Junghan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk penghiburannya Seungcheol-ssi, tapi aku tak membutuhkannya." Ujarnya, Junghan tak ingin percaya terlalu banyak, tak ingin terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aniya Junghan, aku sungguhan." Sergah Seungcheol. "Aku baru menyadarinya ketika semua itu terjadi. Aku baru sadar ketika aku tak melihatmu, aku menyadarinya ketika kau menghilang dari sisiku. Aku baru sadar, Hannie."

Junghan terdiam memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar semua ucapan Seungcheol, entah itu benar atau hanya lanjutan dari permainan yang kemarin.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu Junghan, ketika kau pergi, aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang."

"Hentikan Seungcheol.." Junghan menutup kedua telinganya, dia tak ingin mendengarkan bualan dari bibir tipis Seungcheol, tak ingin. Dia hanya takut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Junghan.."  
Seungcheol memeluk Junghan dari belakang, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Seungcheol.." 

"Aku mencintaimu, Junghan. Sungguh..." Seungcheol mengecup pipi Junghan dari samping.

Junghan melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya pada Seuncheol, melihat namja tampan itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Lalu Seungcheol mengangkat Junghan, menggendongnya melompati sofa panjang yang menjadi batas diantara mereka, sehingga kini Junghan sudah ada didepannya, tangan Seungcheol yang berada dipinggang Junghan semakin mendekap tubuh yang dia rasa sedikit mengecil, dapat dia rasakan saat menggendong pria cantik ini tadi, Junghan banyak kehilangan berat badannya.

Seungcheol memeluk Junghan dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah tengah menyalurkan rasa rindu bercampur dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam. Mencium pucuk kepala namja manis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hannie." Ujarnya.

Junghan memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang Seungcheol berikan ditubuhnya. Junghan bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya kembali, sama seperti saat pertama kali Seungcheol menyapanya dulu, hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Seungcheol.." Junghan kembali menitikkan air matanya yang telah lama mengering, kembali membasahi pipi yang sekarang terlihat menirus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Junghan.."

Setelahnya Seungcheol kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Junghan, menyesapnya dan sedikit menghisapnya. Dan kali ini Junghan membalas ciuman hangat dari Seungcheol, membalas menghisap bibir bawah Seungcheol ketika Seungcheol menghisap bibir atasnya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seungcheol saat pemuda tampan itu semakin mempererat pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Eungghh~" Junghan mendesah ketika lidah Seungcheol berhasil memasuki mulutnya untuk kedua kalinya. Menggoda lidahnya seolah-olah tengah mengajak bermain. Saling beradu lidah, lidah yang saling mendorong, saling menghisap dan saling menjilat.

"Eummpphhhh~" Junghan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman yang kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih panas.

Tangan Seungcheol pun tak tinggal diam, dia memasukkan tangan besarnya kedalam kemeja putih yang Junghan kenakan, menyentuh kulit halus itu, dan mengusapnya.

"Euummpphhh.." Dan itu sukses mendapat hadiah desahan dari bibir Junghan yang tertahan akibat sentuhan yang dia lakukan pada punggung itu.

Seungcheol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, semakin menuntut dan dalam. Tak memperdulikan dengan saliva yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Junghan. Kedua tangan Junghan mengacak-acak surai brown milik Seungcheol, terkadang dia bahkan menjambaknya pelan ketika dia merasakan Seungcheol menghisap kuat lidahnya.

"BRENGSEKKKK!"

Hingga akhirnya suara yang menggema berhasil menghentikan kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Junghan langsung melepaskan ciuman basahnya dengan Seungcheol, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sumber dari suara lancang yang memenuhi apartemen miliknya.

"D-Do-Doyoon hyung.."

Seungcheol dan Junghan melihat Doyoon yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu besi yang terbuka lebar, mereka baru ingat kalau mereka lupa menutup pintu itu sejak tadi.

Doyoon menatap marah kearah dua pria yang barusan tengah memadu kasih, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh!?"

"H-hyung.." Junghan menelan salivanya.

"Doyoon, hentikan kebencianmu itu.." Ujar Seungcheol saat melihat kebencian dari mata Doyoon.

"DIAM KAU!" Tapi sayangnya malah mendapat bentakan keras dari Doyoon.

Doyoon tetap saja memandang Junghan dengan pandangan yang seakan ingin membunuh Junghan. "Kenapa kau selalu merebut apapun yang aku punya, Junghan.?"

"A-aniya hyung, bu-bukan seperti itu.."  
Seungcheol dapat merasakan rematan tangan Junghan, karena memang sejak tadi mereka bergandengan tangan saat mereka melihat Doyoon. Seungcheol tahu kalau Junghan tengah ketakutan.

"KAU BERENGSEKK JUNGHAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Junghan melihat Doyoon yang menangis meskipun Doyoon tengah meluapkan emosinya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku.."Ucap Junghan yang ikut menangis.

"Maaf mu tak ada artinya Junghan.."  
Doyoon berjalan mendekati Junghan dan Seungcheol yang mematung ditempatnya. "Aku selalu mengalah dan mengalah, namun tidak untuk ini, Junghan." Mata bulat Doyoon menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat dalam, Junghan tahu itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali merebut milikku, SEUNGCHEOL ADALAH MILIKKU!" Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Doyoon mengambil pecahan botol wine yang tadi Seungcheol buang, mengambil pecahan ujung moncong botol itu.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan Yoonie?" Seungcheol kaget ketika Doyoon mengambil pecahan botol itu dan mengarahkannya pada Junghan.

Seungcheol langsung membawa Junghan kebelakang tubuhnya, membiarkan Junghan mengumpat dibelakangnya, dia akan melindungi Junghan, orang yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Seungcehol?" Kini Doyoon menatap Seungcheol.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Doyoon. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi."

Doyoon tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Seungcheol, kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan Seungcheol sekarang karena itu artinya Seungcheol lebih memilih Junghan daripada dirinya.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, siapapun juga tak ada yang bisa memilikimu."  
Kini pecahan botol itu mengarah pada Seungcheol. Doyoon semakin mendekat kearah mereka, langkahnya bahkan lebih cepat.

"Doyoon.." Jujur saja Seungcheol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Doyoon.

Dia berlari cepat kearah mereka dengan pecahan botol yang mengacung kedepan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SEUNGCHEOL!"

"ARRGGHHHH..."

Dan setelahnya semua terdiam. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya erat, dia pasrah jika dia mati ditangan Doyoon, mantan yang dulu dia cintai. Namun selama beberapa detik Seungcheol belum juga merasakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya, dan didetik itu juga matanya membulat sempurna.

"JUNGHAN!" Dia tertegun saat melihat Junghan berdiri didepannya. Menatap tak percaya pada Junghan.

"Agghhh.." 

"Ju-Junghan.." Seungcheol mendekap tubuh Junghan yang hampir saja terjatuh.

Hati Seungcheol berdetak sangat cepat saat dia melihat pecahan botol yang tadi di pegang Doyoon mendarat cantik diperut namja yang ada didepannya ini, Junghan. Tubuh Seungcheol bergetar mendekap tubuh mungil Junghan.

"Junghan.."

"Aaggghhh.." Tangan Junghan menggenggam tangan Seungcheol yang ada dipingganganya.

"J-Ju-Junghan.." Kini suara Doyoon bergetar, dia berjalan mundur. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Se-Seung-cheol.." Suara Junghan melemah..

Setelahnya Seungcheol langsung menarik pecahan botol yang sudah menacap ditubuh Junghan, membuang pecahan itu kesembarang arah.

"ARRGGHHH!" Menghasilkan pekikan keras dari bibir Junghan, ketika pecahan itu seolah-olah ikut menarik daging perutnya.

"Tenanglah Junghan, kita akan kerumah sakit.."

Seungcheol langsung saja mengangkat Junghan ala _Bridal Style_ membawanya keluar dari apartemen ini. Tak peduli dengan Doyoon yang tengah terduduk disudut ruangan sambil menangis histeris, menyesali apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Dia duduk dengan gelisah, dan mencoba memfokuskan mata dan pikirannya pada jalan yang dia lalui. Terkadang matanya tertuju pada Junghan yang duduk disebelahnya. Seungcheol dapat melihat peluh yang keluar dari pelipis Junghan, membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

"Se-Seungcheol.." Suara lemah Junghan terdengar memilukan ditelinga Seungcheol.

Sehun masih mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan, "Tenanglah sayang, kita akan kerumah sakit."

"A-Aniyahh hyunghh.. A-akuhh takhh ingin ke-kesanahh.."

"Apa maksud mu Hannie? Kita akan kesana, kau akan dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Se-Seungcehol, akuhh.." Junghan menyentuh tangan Seungcheol yang masih sibuk memegang stir mobil.

"Tenanglah Junghan, kau jangan banyak bicara dan jangan banyak bergerak." Seungcheol menepis tangan Junghan dengan pelan.

Namun Junghan masih berusaha meraih tangan Seungcheol, dia tak ingin Seungcheol membawanya kerumah sakit, tak ingin.

"Dengarkhann a-akuhh hyunghh.. Ku-ku mohonhh.."

Seungcheol kesal, sangat, apakah Junghan tidak tahu kalau saat ini dia sedang takut, eoh? Lalu dengan sangat terpaksa Seungcheol menghentikan laju mobilnya, berhenti dipinggir jalan. "Kenapa sayang? Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Seungcheol menatap Junghan dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ugghhh.." Junghan meringis saat dia mencoba mengubah posisi duduknya. Kini Junghan ikut membalas tatapan mata Seungcheol. "A-aku tidakhh mauhh Seungcheolhh.."

"Kenapa Junghan? Kau sangat membutuhkan pertolongan."

"A-anihh.. Ba-bawa akuhh kepantaihh hyunghh.."

"Apa? Kau jangan gila Junghan, yang kau butuhkan adalah rumah sakit." Demi apapun Seungcheol tidak percaya dengan keinginan Junghan. Disaat seperti ini Junghan malah meminta untuk membawanya kepantai.

"Ku-kumohonn hyung.. Akuhh inginn kesanahh.." Tangan lemah Junghan menggenggam tangan bergetar Seungcheol.

"Tidak Junghan, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit.." Seungcheol kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Junghan masih menggenggam tangan Seungcheol, merematnya kencang meskipun tangannya mulai melemah. Dia masih mencoba membujuk Seungcheol agar membawanya kepantai. Pantai yang dulu menjadi tempat dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hyunghhh.. Seungcheolhhh hyunghh.."

"ARGHHH!" Seungcheol memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras. Dia menatap Junghan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, hingga akhirnya dia memutar stir mobilnya.

"Akuhh mencintaimuhh Seungcheolhh.."

"Diamlah Junghan!" Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, seolah-olah sedang berada di arena balap.

Seungcehol kesal, sangat. Dia sudah pasrah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan orang yang paling dia sayangi ini. Dia menyerah, dia hanya melakukan apa yang Junghan inginkan. Seungcehol menitikkan air matanya dalam diam, walaupun didalam hatinya dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Air mata yang terus saja lahir dari kedua matanya sedikit membuat penglihatannya terhalang oleh genangan air itu.

Sesekali dia melihat kearah Junghan yang duduk bersandar lemah pada jok mobil disebelahnya, wajah cantik itu kini sudah terlihat sedikit pucat dengan peluh yang terus saja mengalir dari keningnya. Terkadang dia melihat Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat Seungcheol tahu itu untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada diperutnya.

Hingga setelah itu Seungcehol menghentikan mobilnya disebuah parkiran mobil. Mereka sudah sampai di pantai yang Junghan inginkan. Langsung saja Seungcheol keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju kearah pintu sebelah, membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Ugghhh.."

Seungcheol lalu menggendong Junghan ala _Bridal Style,_ yang sebelumnya dia melilitkan jaket miliknya pada tubuh Junghan, lalu membawa Junghan memasuki area pantai ini. Junghan pun dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seungcheol, itu pun agar dia tidak terjatuh dari gendongan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berjalan dipinggir pantai membiarkan sepatunya diterpa air pantai yang dia lewati. Dia semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Junghan, bermaksud agar Junghan tidak kedinginan karena angin pantai yang berhasil menembus pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Se-Seungcheol, Aku se-senanghh.." Ucap Junghan dengan suara lemahnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Seungcheol, mata Seungcheol kembali menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar suara lemah Junghan.

"K-karena aku bi-bisa kesinihh dengan muhh.." Junghan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado Junghan.."

Junghan meraih wajah Seungcheol, menariknya kebawah agar menatapnya. "Gomawohh hyunghh.." Ujar Junghan.

"Ne, sayang.." Seungcheol mengecup kening Junghan, yang sedikit dingin akibat terpaan angin pantai.

Setelahnya Junghan menarik wajah Seungcheol agar mendekat kearahnya, sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Saling merasakan hembusan hangat dari keduanya ketika menghembuskan nafas.

"Akuhh mecintaimuhhh Seungcheolhhh.." Ucap Junghan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Junghan.."

Dan didetik berikutnya, Junghan sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Seungcehol. Mengecup bibir Seungcehol, lalu menghisapnya. Seungcehol membalas hisapan Junghan, hanya hisapan lembut tak ada nafsu disana. Hanya saling membalas satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan.

Saling menghisap dan mengecup, membagi rasa hangat diudara dingin yang menyapa mereka. Dan dapat Seungcheol rasakan rasa asin saat menghisap bibir Junghan, yang sangat dia tahu kalau itu adalah air mata Junghan yang mengalir dan berakhir dibibir yang saling menyatu itu.

Seungcheol menghisap lembut bibir pucat Junghan, menjilat kedua belah bibir yang hangat itu. Hingga akhirnya Seungcheol merasakan tangan Junghan yang melingkar dilehernya terjatuh dan menggelantung diudara. Dia tahu, sangat tahu.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya pada tubuh Junghan. Tetap dengan bibir yang saling menempel. Seungcheol tahu apa yang terjadi, Seungcheol tahu, hatinya mencelos dan membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Seungcheol tahu..

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya Seungcheol memilih untuk duduk ditepi pantai, sedikit menjauh agar tak terkena air pantai. Memandang jauh kearah air pantai yang terlihat berkilau diterpa sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Tersenyum dengan mata yang masih memandang jauh kesana.

Dia melirik seorang namja cantik yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya dipundak lebarnya, kembali tersenyum ketika memandang wajah cantik itu, yang sekarang sudah terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibir yang mulai memutih kebiruan.

Seungcheol mengelus surai panjang berwarna cokelat milik Junghan. Rambut yang sangat menawan jika diterpa angin seperti ini. Seungcheol sangat menyukai rambut Junghan yang halus, dia juga sangat suka menciumi rambut panjang sebahu itu, menyesap aroma khas milik seorang Junghan. Aroma yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

Lalu Seungcheol kembali menatap pada air pantai yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat jauh lebih indah dari biasanya. Seungcehol tersenyum kembali, sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan onyx tajamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Junghan.."

Hanya sebentar dia terpejam, karena dimenit berikutnya dia sudah kembali membuka kedua matanya. Lalu dengan perlahan Seungcheol mulai bangkit dari duduknya, membenarkan jaket miliknya pada tubuh Junghan yang sudah mulai sedikit kaku. Setelah itu Seungcheol kembali menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa milik Junghan ala _Bridal Style,_ kali ini dia merasa sedikit kesulitan saat menggendong tubuh itu, mungkin karena tubuh itu sudah berhenti ber'operasi' dari kegiatannya sehingga jadi agak lebih berat.

Setelah Junghan sudah berhasil ada didekapannya, Seungcheol lalu melangkah lurus kedepan dengan langkah yang kecil. Menatap intens pada gelombang air pantai yang mengarah padanya. Dia mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat, seolah-olah takut tubuh itu akan terbang terbawa angin pantai yang berhembus dengan sangat kencangnya.

Seungcheol bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan air pantai yang mulai membasahi kakinya, dia tetap berjalan lurus dengan mata yang sesekali terpejam. Dia mengacuhkan rasa dingin yang dia dapat ketika air itu sukses menembus celana jeans miliknya, dia sudah mati rasa untuk itu.

Matanya terlihat berkilau akibat terpaan cahaya yang sudah berganti menjadi cahaya bulan. Seungcheol tetap berjalan kedepan seolah-olah tak ada apapun didepannya. Sedangkan air pantai sudah mulai membasahi pinggangnya. Bibirnya sudah sedikit bergetar efek karena tubuhnya mulai ber-reaksi dengan air dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Bahkan air pantai itu sudah menerjang sebagian tubuhnya, sampai tubuh kaku Junghan juga sudah disembunyikan oleh air pantai, menyisakan hanya kepalanya yang masih bersandar pada pundak Seungcheol.

Seungcheol masih melangkahkan kakinya kearah pantai yang tak berujung itu, membiarkan air berkilau itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Tubuhnya menerjang gelombang air pantai yang seakan-akan menyeretnya jika dia tidak mencoba bertahan.

Dia mengeratkan tubuh Junghan dipelukannya, ketika air pantai mulai menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya. Sehingga Seungcehol mau tak mau memejamkan kedua matanya agar tak terkena air pantai.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Junghan'_

Dan selebihnya semua terasa gelap dan dingin.

Gelombang air pantai yang berhasil memukul karang ditepi laut.

Air pantai yang berhasil membawa sepasang anak muda bersama dengan rasa cinta mereka ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah ada ujungnya.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Ini adalah FF yang cast awalnya adalah HunKai tapi gue ubah menjadi versi SeungHan. Jadi kalo nanti pas kalian baca terus nyelip nama Sehun n Kai tolong dimaklumi yahh.. hehehe..

Thanks buat yang udah baca semua FF SeungHan gue yang kemarin-kemarin.. tapi maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu #bow

Tapi sekali lagi gue bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu baca n ngikutin FF gue. #cipoksatu-satu :*


End file.
